The Diary of a Slayer
by BloodBites
Summary: Erin/Vlad. Set during series 3 and after. I wrote this whilst the series was still on. Vlad and Erin face many challenges but what happens when Erin makes a dangerous enemy. Will Vlad turn his back on her?
1. Preface Living with the Dracula's

All characters and settings belong to the BBC only my own characters and the plot belong to me.

* * *

><p>Preface- Living With The Dracula's<p>

ERIN NOBLE'S JOURNAL

Day 1

This is the first day- or night- of me staying at the Dracula's. They believe I'm a half fang. I must slay them to save my brother.

Day 2

I offered to look after Ingrid whilst Vlad was at school. This will give me a perfect opportunity to slay her. I'm glad Ryan poisoned her. It serves her right. My brother isn't some snack. He was a human being. now he's one of them.

Day 3

I had the perfect opportunity to stake Ingrid today but just as I was about to she began breathing. I have always had trouble separating vampires and humans but I had managed to get past it right then. Typical I wimped out then and called for Vlad. I knew that when the time came I would have to slay Vlad but until then I can take in his yumminess.

Day 4

I had to stop writing yesterday. Thoughts of Vlad had found a way to creep into my mind. It must have been a side effect of spending so much time with vamps. You know like their beauty.

Day 10

This is getting out of control. I think I'm falling for Vlad.

* * *

><p>Thank You for reading this. It does become like a story next chapter this just is setting the scene. I hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	2. Where Have You Gone?

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

* * *

><p><strong>ERIN NOBLE'S JOURNAL<strong>

**I no longer count the days in this book. There is no need. I no longer want to leave as soon as possible. A few days ago Vlad ran away to control his reflection and I hate him.**

* * *

><p>I sat on the balcony staring up at the moon. I was once more beginning to resent living with the Dracula's. It wasn't their fault but since Vlad left I have been all alone. Ingrid has been no company since her near roasting. All she does now is sit and stare. Wolfie is sweet. He is hanging around me a lot and liked playing pretend. It was rather hilarious watching a six year old acting like a dog (he prefered his werewolf side as he could get away with more). But it isn't what I want. I want Vlad. I want him to kiss me again like he had when he thought it would save me from the flames. It had been a quick kiss but I felt the emotion behind it. It really was a great kiss. Not that I had anything to compare it to. The kiss with Vlad had been my first. Which is sort of weird. Most people my age had been kissed way before me and they'd done worse.<p>

I sighed and realised I hadn't applied my Stasis Spray for the day. I dug in my bag and found the spray bottle. It is like one of those that people buy for when they go on holiday. I sprayed the liquid on my neck and wrists (the key points where your pulse is noticed). The bottle was nearly empty and I knew I couldn't go on living here without revealing my secret or at least one of them. I had a choice. I could either stay here and wait for Vlad or I could leave and save myself. I needed to decide soon. I always knew that one day I would be killed by a vampire but I never thought it would be because I was too stupid to leave. Was Vlad worth dying for? Would it be worth it to see his face one more time before I died at the age of seventeen or would it be better to live a long life without Vlad? Neither idea sounded good. I want to live. But I miss Vlad. He's in my thoughts and he is hot.

ERIN NOBLE! I scolded myself for being so stupid. Vlad's a vampire. He definatly isn't 'hot'. He's one of the undead. He is damned.

I stood up and looked at the horizon. The night is always beautiful but I'm a day-walker. I love the day. The sunlight. The normality. I have to make my mind up wether I like it or not.

I went back to my room just as the rays of sunlight began to creep into existence. I could hear the Count yelling at Renfield to be quiet. Ingrid was yelling back and calling the Count a garilc muncher. Everything seemed normal. In my room I grabbed the backpack I arrived with and began stuffing clothes in to it. I left my uniform out. I hid the letters from Ryan in the bottom of my bag and checked the room for anything that showed I was a slayer.

As soon as the crowds of students began walking through the gates I shouldered my backpack and went to the store shed. I tried to open the door as quietly as possible but it creaked a lot. I opened my car and tried to start it but it just made weird noises. Stupid pile of rubbish! I would kill Ryan for giving me this pile of junk. I wouldn't give up though. I grabbed my slaying kit out of the compartment between the back seats and stuffed it in my bag. I thought it was stupid to have one thing that could protect me so far away from me but I didn't trust the others enough to have it in my room. I know it sounds paranoid but they have already tried to kill me and I wouldn't put it past them searching my room. If any of the Dracula's found my slaying equipment I would become dinner for them.

I left the store shed and walked towards the school gates. That was when I came face to face with the one person who could ruin this. Oh Vlad, where have you gone?

* * *

><p>It feels like ages since I posted the first chapter but I like this story.<p> 


	3. Twisted, Romantic Love Story

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

* * *

><p>"Erin!" the person in front of me squealed, "Wait, why have you got a packed bag? Where are you going?"<p>

"Becky," I sighed, "Don't tell anyone please."

"Are you running away to join Vlad? Is this part of your twisted romantic love story?" Becky asked.

"There is no twisted love story. There's nothing between me and Vlad," I told her, "Now I'm leaving and you're not going to tell anyone."

Before she could say anything I walked away from her and through the gates. As soon as I was through them I took off running. I ran to leave everything behind. I didn't want to have a chance to look back and regret my decision. I couldn't because even if I stopped for a second I would go back and pour my energy into finding Vlad.

I went to the town and booked a room in the bed and breakfast. I needed time to rest. Living with the Dracula's had really messed with a lot of things including my sleep pattern. I went to my room and dumped my bag on the floor.

I went straight to sleep. I was that tired. I dreamed. I dreamed of Vlad and Ryan.

I was home eating tea around my table. My parents were sitting opposite me. The last signs of sun light disappeared from the horizon and footstep echoed through the house. I looked towards the hallway door. Ryan walked in fangs drawn and sat at the table. Vlad followed him. But before sitting down Vlad kissed my cheek. I smiled and was shocked when my parents brought out two bottles of soy blood, handing them to my brother and Vlad.

I woke up to find that I had been sleeping for a day and a night. It was the next morning. I got up and took a long, relaxing bath. I haven't been able to truly relax for quite a while. Recently I have been having to keep an eye out in case some vampire appeared but now I relaxed. It was sunny outside so there was no way that the Dracula's could come and get me. They were safely tucked up in their coffins back at Garside Grange. I wasn't scared anymore. Well, not for myself at least. I was scared for Ryan and Vlad. I had no clue where my brother was and I knew he must be hating himself for what he had become. We have both had the same thing drilled into us since we were little. Vampires were evil and it was better to die than become one. He thought it was his fault that I was staying with vampires but it wasn't. I made my decision. I chose to stay with them no one made me.

And then there was Vlad. I'm worried about him. He was missing and one of the last times I'd seen him he was fighting his reflection. He's the kindest vampire I know and even he abandoned me in a cruel cold world where there might as well have been a price on my head for the amount of times some one has tried to kill me. Oh and there was the fact that he'd also tried to drain my blood.

* * *

><p><strong>ERIN NOBLE'S JOURNAL <strong>

**I'm finally free of that place and can breathe. I could live a normal life. This will be the last entry as I am leaving the supernatural world and becoming normal. Totally oblivious too vampires. Leaving Vlad to live his vampiric death. Maybe Becky was right. I was part of a twisted, romantic love story.**

* * *

><p>I was planning on only posting once a week but I loved the reviews I got for the last chapter and just had to post this chapter. Also the story runs along with the third series then continues afterwards. Also there are twists and turns.<p> 


	4. One Day You'll Be Mine

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

* * *

><p>ERIN NOBLE'S JOURNAL<p>

I was wrong. It turns out the supernatural world just didn't want to let me go. I remembered after writing the last entry about a letter from my brother. He had written asking to talk to me face to face. I found the letter, got changed and came to meet him. As I write this I am waiting for him to arrive.

* * *

><p>The clearing in the woods was freezing cold and I wished I had worn a coat. The only protection I had from the wind was my shirt and that wasn't warm. Luckily out of habit I wore a bandana around my neck, with my short hair cold winds really seemed to enjoy attacking my neck. I do like to wear bandanas at home but whilst living with the Dracula's it had become a permanent accessory. Incase the stasis spray wore off or someone got a little hungry and saw a pulse and so I didn't have to keep drawing the fake bite mark.<p>

There was no sign of a person walking through the woods. The leaves whispered and animals called to each other but no twigs snapped. I guess Ryan forgot about me.

I tucked my journal into the waistband of my jeans. The book is only small so that I could always have it on me. My parents weren't really fond on secrets and had read my other diaries this was another thing that came with an overly nosey slaying family. I got up to leave. I reached the centre of the clearing and turned round. It was empty my last shred of hope fled from my body. A twig snapped and I spun round.

"Ryan," I yelled excitedly as I ran to him.

"Sis, don't," he croaked before I reached him, "I can't control it. I'm just about hanging on here."

I asked Ryan about what he'd been doing and he answered but didn't give too much away. I told him all about the Dracula's and how I had left. This is all Ingrid's fault. She had no right doing this to him. If she hadn't bit him we would both still be at home. I told Ryan about the Praedictum Impaver and promised to help him. Whatever it took.

I went back to the B&B before returning to Garside Grange with my bag. I would stay until I found something to help Ryan. I dropped my backpack off in my room and was glad to see that the things I had left were still there obviously they hadn't thought I was gone permanently. I sprayed some off the remaining Stasis Spray on my wrists and neck and went to look at the books in the throne room. I scanned the shelves but couldn't see the book. It had to be here somewhere they didn't have room for a library here and it defiantly wouldn't be in the school library the Count would have a fit if he found a breather with the book. Wait... Did I just say breather? That's wrong. I've lived with them so much that I was using their words. I was broke from my thoughts by the sound of footsteps. They were soon followed by the smell that lingers around Renfield. I'm surprised that the smell didn't hit me sooner. It's quite a strong smell and very disgusting. I have to try not to gag when I'm around him.

I hid behind the bookcase not wanting anyone to know that I was back. Luckily the Count had some very thick books. The door opened and closed. I held very still trying not to knock any of the shelves. Renfield began to complain about the Count.

"This is my son not some missing moggie," Renfield said in a high pitched whiney voice which must have been his impression of the Count "Clean my cape, Renfield. Polish my boots with your tongue, if ever I..."

"What do you think you are doing?" the Count asked. He must have heard Renfield and come to make him pay.

"Just putting away your freshly cleaned cape, master."

"Well, now it's been against your disgusting back it will have to be cleaned again won't it? And after that polish my boots with your tongue."

I heard the Count leave and shortly after Renfield followed. I went back to looking at the bookcase but soon wanted to kick myself. They wouldn't keep such an important book just anywhere. It would be in the training room. I found my way to the room without running into any vampires. Before entering I looked around but couldn't see anyone. I walked in and straight away spotted the book. Finally, some good luck!

I began to quietly walk towards the book but Bertrand appeared.

"What do you think you're doing here?" He asked

"N... Nothing, just looking for clues to where Vlad might have gone," I stuttered feeling very nervous.

"Don't you think the Count and I have looked. There is nothing here," Bertrand said.

"Well, how was it you found Vlad in the first place? Telepathy," I said, "can't you try that again."

"Don't you think I've tried. He's blocking me," Bertrand snarled.

"Maybe he will have stopped. You should try again. In his room surrounded by his things," I suggested.

"I shall after you. And if I find you in here again, you'll be a pile of dust," Bertrand said

I nodded and walked towards the door. Before I could leave the room hands grabbed my arms and dragged me back. I crashed into the wall, luckily it didn't hurt.

"Watch the clock go tick tock, Erin. One day you'll be mine and Vlad will be crushed," I was shocked at Bertrand's words but them his lips crashed to mine.

* * *

><p>BloodBites: Updates on this may become a little more odd as I have adopted a new story and need to write the chapters to that. Luckily I have some of these pre-written and just need to edit them slightly for them to be uploaded. I will try to keep to my once a week idea though.<p> 


	5. There's Something You Need To Know

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Vlad... There's something you need to know

ERIN NOBLE'S JOURNAL

I'm writing this as I wait for Bertrand to leave my door. I left the training room and Bertrand had followed me. He's a power hungry maniac.

I heard his weird shoes clip away from my door. I had exaggerated my movements of getting into the coffin. It was lucky he wore noisy shoes or I could have stayed there for ages thinking he was still outside the door. I heard a door open and close. I smiled. He had just gone into Vlad's room. How does he feel taking advice from a breather. Well, half fang to him. Stupid snob.

I crept out of my room and quietly opened the door to Vlad's room to check on Bertrand. I saw him sitting cross legged at the base of Vlad's coffin. On the actual coffin was that stick fighting thing that Bertrand always seemed to have. He had a serious thing with that. I closed the door silently and returned to the practice room. This time I walked in and no-one was there. I ran to the book and tried to open it. I had absolutely no clue how the skeletal hands of the book opened. Vlad had just walked in and held the book over his head to open it but that was because 'bad Vlad' had taken over and a lot of power was coursing through his body. I decided to try the most obvious way of pulling the cover but it wouldn't open. I began to pull at the bones but they wouldn't give. I sighed and thought about how to go about this. I tried pulling the bones again and this time they began to crack open.

I gasped. The book creaked open. I looked over the page but it was blank. I went to turn the page but stopped. I thought I saw something on the page but looking closer I saw nothing there. The next thing I knew there was a pain in my hand and blood dripping onto the page from my hand. A noise behind me startled me. I turned around just as the blood finished forming into words. Whatever was coming couldn't see the book. If they knew it had opened for me I would be in a lot of trouble. I felt a whoosh of air as the book shut again. Great! All I wanted was to help my brother now this stupid place won't even let me do that. I saw what had startled me. Ingrid stood at the other end of the training room. My eyes widened.

"Please, don't tell anyone I was in here," I pleaded.

"Of course I won't. That would be the old negative Ingrid." Ingrid smiled.

I looked at her. This was weird. Since when did Ingrid... help people.

"Thanks." I said warily.

I walked out of the training room but kept my eye on Ingrid. It wouldn't be below her to attack when someone's back is turned.

Five days later and I had decided to stay with the Dracula's once more. I actually found it quite calm. The Count and Bertrand had backed off but continued to search for Vlad. However Ingrid has been the biggest change. She has become nice. I sort of liked the new Ingrid but couldn't help feeling like she was going to stab me in the back.

"Double maths next, what joys?" I said, the sarcasm heavy in my mouth.

"Stop being so negative. I could teach you some coping mechanisms if you'd like," Ingrid replied.

I rolled my eyes and glanced around. Students were all pushing past trying to get downstairs before the bell for next lesson went. I stopped dead on the stairs and smiled.

"He's back, oh Ingrid, he's back," I squealed as I ran down the stairs and threw myself into the open arms waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

I pulled back and smiled at him. Vlad returned my smile and whispered into my ear.

"Nice to see you too," he spoke so quietly that I doubt even Ingrid could have heard him.

Once I stepped away from him Ingrid wrapped her arms around Vlad. He stepped back in surprise whilst pushing her away. I had to suppress a giggle.

"You don't do hugs," he said.

"That's not me now. After my near frying I hit rock bottom but now I have changed," Ingrid said.

"Apparently," I muttered forgetting about them being vampires. I got weird glares from both of them.

"I've only been gone a week right?" Vlad asked.

"Apparently she can change that much."

"Slayer," Vlad hissed as he went all 'Chosen One-y'.

His eyes blackened and his fangs revealed themselves from his lips. I froze. He can't have meant me. I hid my scent with Stasis Spray. But Vlad turned away from me and Ingrid. I sighed in relief.

"Erin!" Ingrid scolded.

"Sorry, habit," I said covering up my very fatal mistake, "So who's that?"

"Jonno Van Helsing, from a family of pathetic, loser slayers back in Stokely. Vlad mind wiped them before we left," Ingrid explained.

"It's still in place right?" I asked if he was a slayer there was a chance he knew my parents.

"Vlad's about to find out."

Jonno's mind wipe seemed to still be in place and so did his mothers who had also come with him. For the rest of the day we kept testing them. But I kept noticing little things about the Van Helsings which made me suspect them and by the end of the day I found out the we're faking the mind wipes. They planned to kill Vlad and his family.

I went straight to my room that evening so that I wouldn't have to face the Dracula's. I've failed my brother and need time on my own. I sat in the coffin and cried into my knees. It's my fault if anything happens to Ryan because I didn't have the guts to stake him. A knock on my door caused me to wipe my tears. I called out for them to come in. The door opened and Vlad appeared.

"I was wondering if you... Er, wanted to... Urmm, do something," Vlad stuttered.

"Sure," I laughed.

"Oh, urmm, great," Vlad said awkwardly.

"You don't have anything planned do you?" I smiled.

"No," he admitted.

"Typical, come on then. Let's just hang out. Away from here," I said.

"Sure," Vlad said sounding disappointed.

"Come on, it's better than nothing," I told him.

I smiled and followed him out of the school. Vlad grabbed me and super sped us to the woods by the school. Vlad stopped and let go of me. Immediately I stumbled and fell. Vlad wrapped an arm around my waist. He held me until I managed to hold my own weight. I smiled up at him.

"Thanks," I said.

"How about a picnic?" Vlad asked.

"Thought you had no plans," I joked.

"Yeah, but it won't take long to get some food. It's not that late. The shops will still be open," Vlad must have seen the wary look on my face, "Come on, I'll get some snacks, enough for a few weeks. It's got to be more tempting than Renfield's cooking."

"Fine, just remember..." I began.

"I know, veggie," Vlad finished before he sped off.

I laughed and then sat down at the base of the tree. I laughed as the image of Vlad doing grocery shopping came into my mind. The Chosen One shopping. I suddenly wished I'd brought a jacket with me. I curled up as much as I could as I began to shiver. Vlad would take some time as he would need to shop like a breather. God! These vamps have become so normal to me that I'm even using their words.

A cough from the other side of the clearing startled me. I jumped up and dug in my pocket about to get my stake out but then a cold arm slid around my waist, spinning me around. I looked into the eyes of Vladimir Dracula and saw something pass through them. It lingered there for a second.

Erin Noble! I scolded myself for being so foolish. I was slipping a slayer is meant to take every opportunity and use them to her advantage. How many opportunities have I had to stake Vlad? I spent my life being told vampires are cruel and heartless. Most of all the Chosen One. But whenever I see Vlad standing there looking vulnerable I don't think about slaying him. No, I think if that kiss meant anything to him and if he would kiss me again. Was I really a slayer?

Here I was living with the most powerful vampire family in existence and I was having a picnic with the Chosen One all thoughts of slaying gone. Maybe the slayers have got it all wrong. Or maybe they are just blinded by hatred and force that onto others. They said a vampire wouldn't think twice about ripping you're throat out but Vlad was obviously proof that that was wrong. He knew I was human and protected me still.

"Vlad... There's something you need to know," I whispered. I shivered as another wave of cold hit me.

"You're cold, here," Vlad said as he removed his jacket and placed it around my shoulders, "Sorry, what did you want to say?"

I looked down. I noticed that the jacket was the one from Vlad's Royal Vampire Leathers.

"N... Nothing... So what did you get?" I asked as I chickened out of telling Vlad.

Vlad opened the carrier he was holding and pulled out cheesecake. I smiled. I really loved cheesecake.

"See, I know you," Vlad said.

"Yep, now give me the yummy, non-disgusting food," I pleaded.

He smiled and nearly handed me the cake but then he held it over his head. I frowned and tried to grab it off him. He grabbed my wrist and spun me round. I leaned back against his chest. I leaned my head back and pouted at him. He put his lips to my forehead then gave me the cheesecake and a fork. I savoured every bite. Do you know how hard it is to live with Renfield when you're a vegetarian? Every meal seems to top the last, in how disgusting it is. Vlad placed a blanket on the floor and we both sat down.

After my heavenly cake I lay back and stared at the stars. Then I began to shiver again. The jacket was cold. I heard Vlad moving next to me. He wrapped his arms around me. I think it was meant to keep me warm but because of his cold skin I felt colder. It was the thought that counted though. I snuggled into him hoping he would at least block out the wind.

"Erin."

I tilted my head up to look at Vlad. Before I could speak Vlad's lips found their way to mine. I was startled at first but then I relaxed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to kiss him back. I pulled away and lept up.

"Erin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Vlad began.

"No, I'm sorry, I freaked," I tried to explain.

"It's ok," Vlad replied as he came to stand next to me.

"No, it's not. I... I can't explain," I said.

"Erin, it's fine," Vlad said.

I smiled and kissed Vlad's cheek. He wouldn't understand. None of the Dracula's would. Vlad might be the most understanding but he wouldn't get my loyalty to the slayers even knowing they would try to kill my brother. I was loyal to them but maybe my loyalties were changing, maybe I was less loyal to the slayers now.

Vlad must have seen a worried look on my face because he took my hand and, after grabbing our picnic stuff, sped back to the school. Vlad walked me to my room. It wasn't far from his but like I said before its the thought that counts. He gave me the carrier of food so I wouldn't starve to death and pressed a kiss to my forehead. I walked into my room and hid the food on a high shelf in my cupboard. There's no way I was leaving any chance of Wolfie finding the food.

I'm losing it. Living with the Dracula's seemed normal now and the slayers were wrong. Vlad isn't what the slayers had thought. He's warm, loving, sweet, thoughtful and prepared to live with breathers. He was willing to risk his life just to keep my secret. Vlad is perfect.

ERIN! I scolded myself for the second time that day. He might be all of that but he's still one of them. His reflection might take over any minute and he'd already tried to bite me when it first took control but next time he might succeed. I need to do what I had originally planned to do. I need to slay the Dracula's and get out of here. I walked over to the loose floorboard in the corner of my room. I pulled it up then removed the leather slayers kit. I'm glad I found this spot to hide my slaying equipment. I feel safer knowing that it's near to me.

I looked at my kit. Who am I trying to kid I can't slay the Dracula's and I know why. It's because I love Vlad. That's why I can't slay them. Ryan was right I'm not a killer. With every vampire there was always a reason.

I can't get rid of my slaying kit though it's my only safety here. I can't put all my trust into Vlad not when he could switch at any moment. I'm being stupid. My whole life I've been taught that vampires are merciless and blood thirsty. Yet here I am thinking about throwing away my whole life, my family, for some boy, for some vampire. Not just any vampire though, oh no I had to go and fall for the Chosen One.

I put my stake back then returned the kit to the hidden floorboard. I began to yawn so went to bed. The night was worse. I began to dream. To begin with I staked Vlad, then Ryan. Then my parents staked me. I woke up screaming. I tried to sit up but hit my head on the coffin. I continued to scream. I heard my door open and close. Then the lid was lifted off of my coffin.

* * *

><p>For some reason I love this chapter. Imagine living with Renfield though if you were a veggie. I would hate it (I am actually a veggie living in a house of meat eaters. A random fact there. Hope you enjoyed and your reviews are all inspiring.<p> 


	6. If that's What You Call Sleeping

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

If that's what you call sleeping

Vlad stood over me and I stopped screaming but began crying. Vlad leaned over and helped me get out of the coffin. He led me out of my room and into his. He let me sit on the chair and he sat in his coffin. I was still crying and it wasn't pretty crying either. You know in movies when the girl is crying but still looks amazing it certainly isn't that. Nope, my eyes are bright red to match my nose.

"Vlad," I whispered

He looked up at me, then opened his arms to me. I sniffled then walked towards him. I joined Vlad sitting on his coffin. He wrapped his arms around me and let me be comforted by his presence. Yes, I know I'm a slayer being comforted by a vampire. But I don't care. I found a tissue in my hoodie pocket and wiped my eyes. I looked at Vlad.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I'm not used to this. You're a vampire and I'm..." I began to apologise.

I didn't get to finish because Vlad placed a hand over my mouth. I began to panic but Vlad put a finger to his lips then pointed to his ears. Of course, the Count would be able to hear us. I nodded showing him that I understood.

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up and found myself in Vlad's room still. I felt his arms around me as if protecting me. At some point someone had draped a blanket over us. I guessed it was Vlad because if anyone else had found I'd be dead. I tried not to move so I wouldn't disturb Vlad. Just as I decided this his eyes shot open.

"I smell blood," He whispered in my ear.

"Mine?" I asked.

"I can hear your pulse," Vlad answered.

I searched my hoodie pockets and couldn't find the Stasis Spray.

"I don't have my spray. It's in my room," I told him.

I started to get up but before I could Vlad sped off. He returned holding the bottle of Stasis Spray. He handed it to me and I made sure my neck and wrists were fully covered with spray before I pocketed the bottle.

"So that's how you fooled us," Vlad said.

"I was given it by someone who tried to help Ryan. They said it would block out everything that tempted the vampire," I said quickly.

"Obviously not everything," Vlad muttered, "So who was this person."

"I'm not sure and I'm ignoring that comment."

Vlad smiled and returned to the coffin. He made sure is was covered by the blanket then wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes but didn't sleep.

"Vladdy," the Count's voice boomed about an hour later.

My eyes snapped open. There was no way I'd be able to get out without the Count spotting me. I looked to Vlad. He placed a finger to my lips. He moved so I was lying on the coffin lining and partially on him. He clicked his fingers and the coffin closed over us.

"Vlad, Vladdy," the Count continued to call.

"I'm sleeping," Vlad said.

"Get up. Now!" the Count ordered, I could tell that he was now standing over the coffin.

"I want to sleep," Vlad replied.

It went silent for a minute and I thought the Count had left. Well, until the coffin opened. I couldn't look up at the Count and felt relieved that I was lying on my stomach. Before burying my head into Vlad's shoulder I noticed he looked very sheepish, like a deer caught in headlights. Vlad's hands tightened on my waist.

"Oh...Urmm..." the Count Stuttered.

"Dad, I can explain," Vlad began.

"This is what you meant by sleeping, is it? Well, if it is you can get up right away," the Count snapped.

I buried my head even further into Vlad's shoulder trying to block everything out. It was clear in the Count's voice what he thought we had been doing. I felt a hand tightened around my neck and pull me up. I opened my eyes and found I was being held over Vlad's coffin. My feet began kicking at the air beneath them and my hands scratched at the Counts which had a firm grip on my neck. I began to gasp for air.

"Dad let her go," Vlad said as he bolted upright.

"No," the Count said sounding like a stroppy child who'd been asked to share.

Vlad grabbed his fathers wrist and twisted it until the Counts hold on my neck was released. Vlad wrapped his arm around my waist to help steady me.

"I only came to tell you you're late for school. Both of you," the Count said all matter of factly as he sped out of the room.

I looked at Vlad and we burst out laughing.

"I think we might have just ruined your fathers idea that you were a perfect son," I said, whilst laughing.

"In a coffin with a half fang what horror," Vlad joked.

"He's thinking much worse than that. I can assure you," I said and we both burst into laughter.

It took us a long time to stop laughing but when we did we noticed the Count had been telling the truth. It was now 9:30, we were already an hour late for school. I ran to my room and tried to get ready as quick as I could. It still took me half an hour. I found Vlad waiting in the throne room for me. We both ran, at human speed, down to the school. Just as we were about to split I realised something.

"We both have art," I said.

I saw Vlad's mental sigh as he took my hand and we ran again. It was typical that we had the same lesson when we have to walk in late. We walked into the class and Mrs Keyes, our art teacher, looked up.

"Vlad Count, Erin Noble, you're half an hour late," Mrs Keyes said.

"Sorry... We... Urmm overslept," Vlad said not realising that his comment sent whispers and giggles through the whole class.

Mrs Keyes raised her eyebrows, "You overslept did you?"

I could hear the sarcasm in her voice. Then I noticed our hands intertwined. Not really helping the situation.

"We all went out last night and didn't get back until quite late. Plus our alarms broke. I'm sure everyone else is still asleep." I said trying to defuse the situation.

"Yet somehow Ingrid got here on time," Mrs Keyes said.

Damn! I'd forgotten Ingrid had art with us. I looked at her and saw the huge grin on her face. She was enjoying watching us squirm.

"I guess her alarm didn't break."

"No it didn't, mrs, and I didn't have the heart to wake them up. I went to see if they were ready but they looked so sweet together I didn't have the heart," my eyes widened as Ingrid spoke.

Her comment started all the whispers again. I glared and her and she just laughed. I heard Vlad mutter under his breath but I guessed it was Romanian (the language the speak in Transylvania) because I didn't understand it one bit. Ingrid defiantly understood though because she continued.

"It was so disturbing seeing my little brother and her all..."

"All right Ingrid that's enough," Mrs Keyes said her voice very high pitched.

"What mrs I was just going to say all in love," Ingrid smiled innocently.

"Vlad, Erin take your places. Continue with you're drawings from last lesson." Mrs Keyes said obviously annoyed we had took up so much time.

I took my place next to Ingrid and Vlad sat next to me. I found a blunt pencil and rammed it into Ingrid's hand. She screamed as it plunged into her hand. Wood went easily into a vampire well except for round their heart. Everyone looked up and Ingrid hid her hand. Once they'd looked away Ingrid held her hand to me.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"You bloody well know what it was for. You lied about seeing me and Vlad this morning."

"I didn't lie. I really did go in his room this morning. I was going to prank him but then I saw you two and well I felt sick," Ingrid said as she removed the pencil from her hand.

"We weren't doing anything. We just slept."

Ingrid shrugged her shoulders and returned to her drawing. I looked at mine (my brother as a vampire) and then Vlad's (a vampire teddy bear destroying and entire village). We had gone with the same theme. Mrs Keyes left her desk and began walking round. She stopped and talked to everyone. Whether it was to compliment their work or to offer advice. She stopped dead at our drawings. She smiled to me, Vlad and Ingrid.

"Urmm... Couldn't you draw something... Urmm... A bit happier. Like with sunshine and happiness and something real," Mrs Keyes said sounding like she was talking to five year olds.

Once the lesson was over it was break. Me and Vlad headed to the library but I was caught by Becky before we could get there. Vlad sighed as I was dragged off. Becky wanted to go and fix her makeup. Apparently, but I knew this meant she wanted to talk.

"So you and Vlad?" Becky asked as we arrived at the toilets.

"There is no me and Vlad. Will everyone stop jumping to conclusions." I sighed.

"Well, what are we meant to think with what Ingrid said and you turning up looking like that."

I was puzzled with the last bit but when I looked in the mirror I understood. My hair was sticking up and I had a mark on my neck from where the Count had nearly strangled me. Though I guess to everyone it could have looked like a love bite.

"Look we just slept. I was upset so went to talk to him. Then we both fell asleep and that's it I swear," I told Becky.

"If that's what you call sleeping," Becky giggled coping the Counts words from earlier not that she knew.

* * *

><p>I am sorry for not uploading on Sunday I had a bad day but that isn't a good excuse well I don't want to make one but I am sorry for not uploading x<p> 


	7. There Will Only Be One Queen

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

There will only be one queen

I managed to get away from Becky but she still wouldn't accept that we had just fallen asleep. Sometimes she can be a right pain. I mean she obviously stabbed me in the back when Vlad's reflection took control.

I soon found Vlad and apologised. We smiled. It was hard to find somewhere to go at break as everyone goes outside but because Vlad's a vampire and I'm meant to be a half fang we can't go outside.

"So..." Vlad began to mumble.

"I can't hear you."

"I was asking if you... Umm... Wanted to go out tonight?" Vlad repeated.

"What like a date," I teased.

"Only if you want," Vlad said, "I mean..."

"Vlad it's ok. I would like that."

"Oh... Umm... Good, me too," Vlad stuttered.

"This is what, the third time you've asked me out and your still nervous even though I said yes both other times," I teased.

Vlad smiled then placed his lips on mine but pulled away as people began to whisper. I smiled then relaxed into his side as he wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm looking for Vladimir Dracula," a regal, girly sounding voice came from behind us.

We turned our heads and saw a girl standing in the door. She had the typical vampire look. Dark black hair and gothic clothing. Everyone was staring at her. Especially the boys.

"I think you mean Vlad Count," one of the boys said.

"Count..." She smiled to herself, "Yes, sorry, I'm looking for Vladimir Count. Where is he?"

"I'm here and it's Vlad. Vladimir sounds so old country," Vlad said as he stood up.

People got confused by the old country comment but me and the mystery girl understood he meant his home lands. Transylvania .

"Vladimir, it's so great to see you," the girl said, as she walked over to us and hugged Vlad.

Vlad pushed her her away then said, "And you are?"

He sat back down next to me with his arm round my shoulder and I saw anger in the girls eyes. I think I'm lucky she didn't hurl fire balls at me right there.

"The Chosen Queen," she said as if it was obvious.

"That would mean what exactly?"

"I'm the Chosen One's Queen," the girl said as she curtseyed to Vlad.

At this point no one else could hear us but Vlad tightened his grip on my shoulder.

"And who says this?" Vlad snarled.

"The same one who says you're the Chosen One," She hissed back.

"Look, I don't care who you think you are but..." I began.

"Erin," Vlad warned.

"No! I'm fed up of..." I tried to speak again.

"Drop it," Vlad said, then he whispered in my ear, "Trust me, we'll sort this out."

I took a deep breath to calm myself. Somehow this girl noticed.

"What? The Chosen One hanging around with breather scum now?" She said directing the comment at me.

I saw Vlad freeze then a look of concentration appeared on his face soon replaced by relief.

"She's like us!" Vlad said defending me.

"I highly doubt that. If she's not breather scum she's defiantly half fang scum. Not worth anything," the girl said.

"I swear you don't shut up right now. I'm going to break your fangs," I threatened as I stood up.

"Bring it on," she stepped closer to me so we were nearly face to face.

I saw Vlad quickly stand up. He pushed the vampire away from me and stood between us.

"Look, whatever your name is..." Vlad said.

"It's Samantha Deboire but you can call me Sam," she said.

"Right, well, Sam, you can leave Erin alone," Vlad said.

"Why should I? She's only a filthy half fang someone obviously forgot to drain her. Anyway she started it," Samantha moaned.

"So half fangs aren't worthy of anything?" Vlad asked.

"Especially not the Chosen One's attention," Samantha said.

Vlad turned towards me and I could see a spark of rebellion in his eye. He placed his lips on my mouth. I was surprised but well, Vlad's a really good kisser. I smiled into the kiss and began to kiss him back. I knew he was proving a point but I think some point between that and the kiss he forgot what his original plan was. He placed his hand on my cheek and guided my face in the kiss. I was the one who pulled away because I was getting kind of uncomfortable. I noticed people looking at us and before Vlad or Samantha could say something I spoke.

"Maybe we should all go and talk somewhere else away from everyone," I suggested.

Vlad nodded. Took my hand then walked to the Dracula's quarters with Samantha following behind us. I almost laughed at the look of fury on her face. When we entered the throne or dining room Vlad sat on the sofa and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I looked at the grin on his face, it's as if this is his own little rebellion. I rolled my eyes but snuggled into his side anyway.

"So, this whole Chosen Queen thing, what does it mean?" Vlad asked.

"I'm not sure. I was told to find you then someone here would explain it," Sam answered.

"But who would know of such..." I stopped talking and looked at Vlad, I saw that he understood.

"Bertrand." we spoke at the same time.

"Excuse me, who?" Sam asked.

"Me," Bertrand's voice came from the door, "and I think I should be the one asking questions. Who are you?"

"I'm Samantha, the Chosen One's Queen," Samantha said.

"Welcome, My Lady, if there's anything we can get you just tell me," Bertrand said as he bowed to Samantha.

"As long as she doesn't get too comfortable. She's not staying," Vlad snarled.

"Vlad, I think we need to talk." Bertrand said, "And leave the half fang."

"You can talk in front of her," Vlad said as his grip on my arm tightened, it was actually quite painful now.

"Well... Vlad you cannot get rid of Samantha. She is the Chosen Queen," Bertrand said.

"What if I don't want her to be?"

Bertrand looked at us. I mean he really looked at us. Realisation flooded into his eyes. He saw the way Vlad was looking at me and the way he was holding me protectively.

"I'm sorry, she's your queen wether you want her to be or not. It's in the most ancient of scriptures. If you chose not to marry her the clans will turn on you," Bertrand stated.

"M...Marry her! I'm seventeen. I'm not getting married," Vlad yelled, "I can handle the clans."

"It won't be you they go after they'll go after it'll be those you love," At this comment Bertrand looked at me, "Do you really want to test them? It will be her on the line. They won't hesitate to stake her."

I froze. When a vampire is staked through the heart it's painless but even though staking a breather kills them it's very painful. I'm not sure how painful but I'd rather not find out.

"Vlad..." I said, "Maybe you... Should listen to Bertrand. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices."

Vlad's eyes looked like fire as he stood up. I got up and looked into his eyes trying to plead with him but his eyes darkened and I was thrown to the other side of the room. I smashed into the wall and slumped to the ground as Vlad stormed out. I saw the grin grow on Samantha's face. She knelt down in front of me.

"There will only be one queen around here and it won't be you half fang," Samantha warned.

"Don't underestimate me," I threatened.

* * *

><p>I don't think my updating schedule worked but I will still update regularly hopefully thank you for taking time to read and thank you so much for the reviews<p> 


	8. I Can't Lose You

I Can't Lose You

ERIN NOBLE'S JOURNAL

Samantha has been here for a week and she is driving me up the wall. She's worse than Ingrid. Samantha is always trying to get rid of me.

I haven't been able to talk to Vlad for a whole week. He's been avoiding me but now I've had enough. I really need to talk to him. I hid a blood bag in my school bag and walked down the main stairs hoping to see Vlad before someone crushed into my breaking the plastic blood bag. I found Vlad standing on the stairs looking at the girls netball team from the other school.

"I was just... Umm... Admiring the other schools colours. Why do we get stuck with yellow?" Vlad stuttered.

"It's alright. I believe you, thousands wouldn't," I said, "Come on."

"I smell blood," Vlad said, I shook my head and shoes him the blood bag.

"Now, come on," I said.

Ingrid appeared at the bottom of the stairs. She had really been acting differently recently. Happier.

"Where are you two going?" Ingrid asked.

"For a walk."

"Can I join you?"

"We want to spend some time together," Vlad said.

"Oh I get it, it's a three's a crowd thing."

"Can you tell me where the gym is?"one of the girls from the netball team asked.

"Yeah it's..." Vlad began.

"I'll show you," Ingrid said, interrupting Vlad.

As Ingrid and the netball team walked away Vlad said, "I don't think I'll ever get used to Ingrid being nice."

"Neither will I."

We both burst out laughing. It was as if everything with Samantha had never happened. We stopped laughing and Vlad pressed his lips roughly against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck whilst his snaked around my waist. I felt Vlad speeding us somewhere but I wasn't sure where. I felt Vlad pull away and saw him mentally kicking himself.

"I'm sorry," Vlad said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I told him

"I do. Well, for starters throwing you into the wall last week. But now I'm building your hopes up when we both know we can't be together," Vlad explained.

"Vlad, you aren't responsible for this," I told him.

"I'm meant to be the most powerful vampire and I'm being forced to marry someone I don't love," Vlad said.

"Like I said, sometimes you need to make sacrifices, Vlad, you're the king of your kind. They don't want you to be happy. They want you to be cruel and heartless," I told him, "Now come on, I do actually have something to show you."

I led Vlad to the basement training room where the book is.

"I opened the book," I told Vlad.

"That's impossible, it only opens for me," Vlad replied.

"Well, I opened it, look."

I walked towards the book and it's hands creaked open. I smiled back at Vlad to prove my point.

"That's amazing," Vlad said as he came to my side, "And there's writing."

"Told you I had something to show you," I said.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked.

"I wasn't sure which Vlad had come back."

I dug the blood bag out of my school bag and found the scissors.

"What are you doing?"

"Just watch."

I cut the corner off the blood bag and poured it over the book. I saw the quizzical expression on Vlad's face out of the corner of my eye. I watched as the book absorbed the blood. I waited. There was no writing and a puddle of blood had formed on the floor.

"I don't get it," I said.

"Is that what you did last time?" Vlad asked.

"No, one of the bones pricked me and my blood began to fill out like ink," I said still disgusted at the book.

I put my hand over the bones and they began to reach out for me. Vlad grabbed my wrist.

"No!" he nearly shouted.

"But I could get more writing. There might be a cure in there for Ryan."

"No," Vlad repeated, "Promise me you won't. You don't know how much blood it will take. I can't lose you."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the lack of updates but everything should be back on track now<p> 


	9. True or False

Chapter 8

True Or False

ERIN NOBLE'S JOURNAL

So they found out I was a slayer. Vlad kicked me out. I saw tears in his eyes. I didn't have a chance to explain. I wish I did. I found the Van Helsings. They took me in. I have to pass a lie detector though.

I put down my pen and placed my journal in my pocket. The book was only small so I could hide it. I heard a knock on my door and knew Jonno was here to take me to the lie detector test. I opened the door and followed Jonno down the corridors.

"You call yourself a slayer but have you ever slain a vampire?" Mina asked.

I thought back to my last day with Vlad. That UV bomb shattered. It was my fault. I had been so stupid. I should have taken it off her.

"Yes," I croaked. The monitor beeped, "True."

"But you switched sides. You went to live with the Dracula's, you were Vlad's girlfriend," Mina said.

"I never meant for that to happen. Ingrid bit my brother. I wanted to slay the Dracula's. It was all for Ryan," I said.

"True," the monitor beeped again.

"Alright. You have to pass another test," Mina warned.

"I should warn you. I'm dyslexic," I told her.

"True," this monitor was really annoying me now.

"It's not a written test," Jonno said.

"You have to slay a vampire," Mina told me.

I gulped. I had always been the worst in Slayer training because I could never separate vampires from people. They are people. I allowed Jonno to lead me to their weapons room. I chose my weapons and went to face the vampire.

Sorry it's only a short chapter

I haven't uploaded in a while because I haven't had my laptop and my phone doesn't allow me on the website. To make up or it there is another chapter following this x


	10. Game On

Chapter 9

Game On

ERIN NOBLE'S JOURNAL

So much has changed in a week. I'm back with the Dracula's. I wish I could say everything was fine but it's not. Samantha is still here. Vlad and I have to hide our feelings. This doesn't work as they spill. The High Council can never know.

I sighed and went down to the school. This was the one place I could find safety from my thoughts. At least when Becky was around I could. She always had gossip to share.

"Did you hear?" Becky said grinning.

"No, what now?"

"Only Vlad and Miss perfect princess. Amber saw them past night," Becky said, "Sounds like he gave up on you pretty quickly."

"You don't know Vlad," I muttered.

"It seems you don't either," Becky said.

"I know Vlad better than anyone," I snapped.

"Then why was he out with her last night and not you?" Becky said in a tone to match mine.

"It's complicated."

"Complicated my-"

"Becky leave it ok?"

I saw a defeated look on Becky's face but she easily found more gossip, "Ok, so what about Miss McCauley and Mr Count? I heard something was going on there."

"What about them?"

"You've got to know something you live with them."

"I live with the Count not Miss McCauley."

"There's got to be some good gossip somewhere," Becky complained.

"Erin," Vlad's voice came from behind me.

I turned round to face him and Becky whispered in my ear, "This should be good."

I saw the corner of Vlad's mouth pull up into a slight smile before he said, "Becky, could I talk to Erin alone?"

"As if"

"Becky, go. I'll be fine," I told her.

I saw Becky hesitate but then she reluctantly left us. Vlad led me to an empty classroom.

"I'm sorry," Vlad said.

"You need to stop apologising."

"I can't help it. I feel like I'm losing you. I can't lose you."

"It's not your fault."

"I could easily say no."

I sighed. We've had this conversation many times already. It felt like I always had to remind him why he was doing this. Yet each time Vlad would need me to say it again later. It just wouldn't stick in his head. So this time I tried a different approach.

"Say no then. Say no and watch as the clans destroy the people you love. You're doing this for them."

"Why do you say them? You should be included in that. I love you Erin Noble," Vlad said.

"And I love you too Vladimir Dominus Imperatur Electus Dracula," I said smiling.

"You remember all my names?"

"You sound surprised. I can remember names. Especially yours."

"I wish I didn't have to marry her."

"Vlad how many kings in history have married for their people and not love? That's what you have to do. I'm sorry but it is."

"Thanks Erin."

Vlad wrapped his arms around me then whispered, "You know, I prefer it when you don't use that Slayer Spray. You have a nice scent."

"Urmm... As long as you don't bite me."

"Now I don't think that's such a bad idea. Forever with you."

"Forever as friends. What could torture us more?"

I unwrapped Vlad's arms from around my waist and left him in the classroom. I leant against the wall. Why couldn't things be simple? We managed to defeat Seithius but we can't stop loving each other. I felt a hand grab my wrist. Whoever it was had a very tight hold on me and I knew there would soon be a bruise forming. The person sped me away to a different room. When I recovered from the shock vampire speed I noticed Samantha sitting on the teachers desk. She wore a short dress. It was red and black checkered.

"So how's the Chosen One's Mistress today?" Samantha asked her green eyes gleaming.

"What do you mean by mistress?" I replied.

"Don't play the fool with me. You two aren't as clever as you thought. I know all about you. I heard you talking just. Together forever. Forever as the woman hated by everyone loyal to the Queen. I already warned you breather, try to take my place and I'll drain you," on the last sentence Samantha's fangs lowered.

"And I already warned you. Don't mess with me. I'll win," I told her and turned to leave.

I felt Samantha grab me. She placed the tip of her fangs on my neck the slightest pressure and she would have bitten me.

"It's this easy to kill you. I wouldn't play games," Samantha hissed.

"And it's this easy to kill you," I whispered as I placed the edge of my stake above the place her still unbeating heart sat, "So I say, game on."

"You'll lose," Samantha said as she sped out of the room.


	11. Watch Your Back

Chapter 10

Watch Your Back 

Samantha was so easy to manipulate. Especially if you knew exactly how to wind her up which I do. She is just like Ingrid. Too proud for her own good. Her pride would get in the way and she would fight dirty. Samantha doesn't know me though. She may know slayer tricks but I learnt a few new things.

I left the classroom and went to my actual class. I somehow managed to get to English on time. But when I saw the words on the board I groaned. We were starting a new topic today. Romeo and Juliet. For our first lesson our teacher just wanted to get us familiar with the text so gave us all parts and we had to read through the play. I was actually beginning to enjoy it when Vlad walked in halfway through the lesson. I looked up. He was wearing his vampire leathers that means two things. Number one turning into a bat which wouldn't be a very good thing to do at this time as he had nowhere to go but around the school. Number two and most likely the Council had come for a visit.

"I need to talk to Erin Noble," Vlad told the English teacher.

"I'm sorry but whatever it is can wait until after class," she replied.

"I need to talk to Erin," Vlad said as his eyes turned unnaturally green.

It took me a few seconds to realise he was hypnotising her. I gasped. The teacher excused me and I got up.

"What do you think you're doing? Hypnotising a teacher. Vlad I thought you knew better," I whisper shouted.

"Trust me this isn't what you need to worry about. The Council are out for your blood," Vlad said.

"They have no grounds. They can't just kill me for no reason," I said trying to remember vampire law.

"Treason."

"What?" I gasped.

"They can kill you on the grounds of treason," Vlad repeated.

"But that means killing a monarch and I haven't done that. Well, you know that because you're standing in front of me."

"You threatened to kill their queen."

I froze. "She said what?"

"That you threatened to kill her," Vlad said.

"You don't believe her do you?" I asked.

"She had a recording of you saying that if she doesn't leave me alone you will kill her," Vlad said

"OK I never said that. She threatened me so I told her game on," I explained.

"Erin!" Vlad exclaimed.

"What? You know I don't like people threatening me. I can beat her at her own game," I told him.

"Just watch your back. The council have wanted your blood since they found our you were human and a slayer. This gives them a good excuse," Vlad said.

Vlad sped off leaving me alone in the corridor. God I really hated vampire speed. It gave them a really good way to storm out. I wiped the tears from my eyes and went back to class. The class instantly went quiet when I walked in. I knew that I always seemed to be disappearing from class and taking time off school. Living with vampires really had its effect on my school life. I sat and pretended to listen to what the teacher was trying to tell us.

ERIN NOBLE'S JOURNAL 

I swear I know that I might have liked to stake Samantha but I would never do it. The only vampire I've ever killed was an accident. Why do I have to love Vlad? I swear this is too much and now I have the Council as my enemies.

* * *

><p>I am extremely sorry about abandoning this fanfiction! I will honestly be posting the rest of these chapters very soon. I have only recently accessed this account again and found everyone's reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review x<p> 


	12. Manipulative, Power Hungry Freaks

Chapter 11

Manipulative, Power Hungry Freaks

I managed to get through the rest of the day without drawing more attention to myself. But as I was walking to the Dracula's quarters at the end of the day I heard two years nines talking.

"I heard he dumped her for that new one," One of the girls said.

"Oh no I heard that he was seeing them both at the same time. But Erin found out and made him chose.," the other girl said.

"I feel sorry for her. Imagine that."

"I thought Vlad was one of the good ones but I guess you can't judge a book by its cover. Even if he's yummy," the second girl said and they both began to giggle.

I felt my blood pumping round my veins. People were feeling sorry for me. This was getting ridiculous. Samantha was becoming a pain in my school life as well as at home. If I could call the Dracula's home. I walked up to the living quarters hearing all the doors smash behind me. If I had vampire strength the walls would have been cracked. I soon found Samantha in the throne room.

"You evil, lying manipulative witch," I yelled.

"Erin," Samantha smiled.

"Is it not enough that you already have him but now you decide I have to die," I said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Is there something I've done to offend you?" Samantha asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"Cut the rubbish. I know what you told the council and I know its not true."

"Actually you'll find I told the truth. You threatened me with a stake. You held it over my heart," Samantha said sounding like the innocent victim.

"Yeah because you had you're fangs on my neck," I explained.

"I thought you'd gotten rid of your slaying equipment," Vlad said.

"I live with vampires who have tried to kill me multiple times. So sorry if I'm a bit cautious. You have fangs I have nothing," I told him looking straight at him.

"That's not true. You have me," Vlad said as he sped to my side and ran his fingers down the side of my face.

Bertrand coughed as if to remind us everyone was still in the room. Vlad jumped away and ended up hitting his head off the ceiling.

"See he can't control himself when he's with her. How can I live with that? I know that my husband's heart will always belong to another," Samantha said as she began to cry.

"You're not even going to marry him for love it's because your parents are just like you. Manipulative, power hungry freaks," I shouted.

Before I had time to react Samantha had thrown herself at me. I slammed into the wall. Her fangs extended.

"Say that again," she hissed.

"You are a manipulative..." I began but she cut me off by tightening her grasp around my neck.

She prepared to bite my neck and I struggled to get my stake out of my bag. I felt Samantha's grip on me being torn off as she was flung across the room. She crashed into the wall and sat motionless on the floor for a few seconds before she jumped back up. She growled in anger. I looked to who had thrown her and saw Vlad standing over me his eyes black and fangs bared. He saw that I was alright then turned to Samantha.

"You dare attack her again. Erin is now under my protection. Anyone who tries to harm her will be sentenced to death by sunlight. And I mean anyone," As Vlad spoke the secondary vampire voice joined him.

"I am your Queen, Vladimir Dracula. You put her under your protection and I swear both of you will regret it," Samantha warned

"It's already done," Vlad said to Samantha before turning to me, "Give me your hand."

I looked at Vlad whose features were returning to normal. He smiled at me. I gave Vlad my hand and he led me out of the room. He led me to my room. Then picked me up and sat me on the closed lid of my coffin.

"Are you ok? Did she hurt you?" Vlad said in one long mumble.

"Vlad," I smiled placing my hands on his shoulders,

"Take a deep breath and calm down." Vlad laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Erin, I thought you understood this. I don't breathe," Vlad said but he sounded distracted.

"Of course I do. But taking a deep breath works wether you breathe or not," I said.

"Yeah... Guess it does," Vlad said.

I saw the tips of his fangs extending behind his lips. He didn't seem to notice. I sat there shocked as his eyes darkened slowly turning black. Vlad usually had so much control over his powers but it was obvious that this time his powers were controlling him. I placed my hand on his arm hoping to calm him. He looked at my hand as if it was something disgusting that shouldn't be touching him.

"Vlad," I breathed.

"Breather," Was all Vlad said in reply.

Vlad took my hand off his arm and just held my wrist. It wouldn't have bothered me if it wasn't for his face. His features were still his but there was something to them. A twist which made him seem dark and... Well, twisted. Pain began building in my wrist. I believed that Vlad was tightening his grip on my arm but when I looked down I notices that he was hardly touching my wrist. I felt the pain building and recognised the source. Pure Power. It was coursing through Vlad and he was using it to torture me. I looked at him squarely in his eyes. I stopped myself from reacting this was just what he wanted. I knew this side of Vlad but it didn't stop me from being scared of him. I clenched my fist on my left arm, the opposite arm to the one Vlad was burning. I focused on the pain my clenched fist was creating but then the Power got too much.

I saw as the door opened and someone stood there. The mysterious figure rushed over too us and ripped Vlad from me. I slowly recognised the figure as Bertrand. His fangs were drawn and his face was full of anger. I watched as he punched Vlad repeatedly. I screamed as the world darkened.

* * *

><p>I have only just noticed that the format was damaged between my original document and the upload. I've changed this now.<p> 


	13. You'd Make a Good Little Vampire

Chapter 12

You Would Make a Good Little Vampire

I woke, or at least I think I woke, I mean it was all dark and I was lying in a coffin. Mine I think. I sat up but straight away my head began to pound I'd hit the lid. As the lid was removed the light from the candles stung my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder that pushed me down. I relaxed and lay back into my coffin. I closed my eyes but they shot open when I realised who was standing over me. I looked up and saw his dark hair and brown eyes. Bertrand was watching me intently.

"W...what are you doing her?" I stuttered.

"Making sure you are ok," Bertrand stated.

"Why wouldn't I be? What happened?" I asked as my mind was foggy.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Bertrand asked a look of confusion sweeping over his face.

"I...I want Vlad," I said fear creeping through me.

"You can't see him Erin it's too dangerous," Bertrand said.

"Vlad's not dangerous, you are," I spat.

"I wouldn't be sure of that," Bertrand muttered.

"What? Vlad's saved my life," I argued.

"But he also did this," Bertrand snarled.

He touched my wrist, which I noticed was thickly bandaged, I hissed in pain. I pulled my arm away and was shocked to realise he had only just been touching it. I bolted up and backed away. I sat as far away from Bertrand as I could. Which wasn't very far seeing as I was in my coffin. I studied my wrist. I must have been hurt. That was obvious. But, seriously, I can't believe that Vlad would do that. I found the edge of the bandage and began twirling it between my fingers. I pulled gently trying to undo it.

"No!" Bertrand nearly shouted as his hand grasped mine.

"Why not?" I asked.

Before Bertrand could speak the door opened to reveal Renfield.

"It's time to change mistress Erin's bandages," he said.

Just looking at him made me want to gag. He was dressed as a war nurse and it was disgusting. He was filthy and definitely not someone who you would want to treat you. I buried my head onto my knees but kept my bandaged wrist away from them. I heard Bertrand and Renfield discussing something but couldn't understand what. Then, a few seconds later I heard the door shut. Cold hands began to unwrap my bandages. I looked up and saw Bertrand. Seriously this vampire has issues.

"I thought you would prefer me doing this than that filthy pest," he said.

I nodded and watched as the layers of bandage were removed. There were quite a few layers. I was amazed, only something serious could need something like this. The bandage unraveled from the bottom and got closer to my wrist. My bare skin was pink. I gasped in horror. Scarred on my wrist was a 'V' with vampire teeth protruding from the bottom. The top of the 'V' seemed to lace around my wrist and onto my hand. It was grotesquely beautiful. I was still staring at my wrist when Bertrand dabbed some cotton wool on the scar. I let out a noise of pain and pulled my wrist out of his grasp. I'm not usually one for overreacting but my wrist felt like it had been set on fire and doused with acid.

"Erin, it's ok. No-one's going to hurt you," Bertrand spoke calmly and quietly.

"Says the one who not long ago wanted to drain my blood for a book," I spat.

"Ok, I deserved that. But at least let me make it up to you. I am... I do regret my part in what happened to you," Bertrand said.

"You're part!" I said nearly choking on the words, "You were in bloody charge of the whole thing! At least Ingrid had the decency to use a flask of blood first."

"I did not mean it. It was not personal. That book was meant to be my kinds future..." Bertrand began.

"Vlad is your kinds future! You went against him with your plan for that book," I yelled.

"How dare you! Vlad was weak he didn't know the power the book held. I did I've been around it for hundreds of years it twist you. It wasn't my fault it turned into Siethius," Bertrand said.

"No but it is your fault that Vlad was dragged into this. You have given me nothing but reasons to hate you!"

"Then give me a chance to change your mind. Erin, p...pl...please."

"Why should I? All you've done is cause me pain. You've even tried to kill me multiple times."

Anger flashed through Bertrand's eyes before a deafening crack filled the room. I closed my eyes and coughed as dust surrounded me. When I opened them again there was a split in the wall spiralling from the point Bertrand's fist had impacted.

"I have only been following orders!" Bertrand growled, "I have to follow the regents wishes. Even when I don't want to. I allowed ways for you to get out of my traps. Erin, I truly have feelings for you."

"Don't make me laugh a fly can feel more than you," I told him utter disgust filling my voice.

"You'll pay for this, breather," Bertrand told me, "I swear that to you. You will pay for this."

"How are you going to make me pay? You can't touch me without Vlad coming after you," I told him.

"Yet he's the one who did this to you," Bertrand snarled.

"It wasn't his fault," I yelled.

"He lost control and hurt you. How can you excuse that?" Bertrand yelled back.

Just as I began to reply he cut me off by grabbing my wrist and placing his lips on mine. I pushed his chest trying to to get him away from me. Unfortunately for me I was no match for his vampire strength. I kept trying to push him away. When he eventually let go of me I moved as far way from him as possible.

"Get this in your thick head. I do not like you and I never will! I love Vlad no matter what he does," I yelled pretty sure all the vampires in the school could hear me.

Bertrand used vampire speed to stand in front of me and whisper in my ear, "You'll regret this little slayer, I'll make your life hell."

"Get away from me," I snarled.

"You would make a good little vampire. To bad Vlad doesn't have the guts to do it. But he's not the only one with fangs around here."

Bertrand looked at me as his fangs extended. He lowered them so they were millimeters above the skin of my neck. My heart thudded in my chest picking up speed, my palms were moist and my nails dug into my skin. I knew that Bertrand knew how he was making me feel but that only occupied a small portion of my mind. The rest focused on the fact that I didn't want to be a vampire. I could live with them and love one but I din't want to be one.


End file.
